


What if we kissed?

by em_bezzlement



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Early in Canon, M/M, i'm sorry jigen you kinda get forgotten, is lupin gonna swim with the fishies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_bezzlement/pseuds/em_bezzlement
Summary: He was Arsène Lupin, heir to the greatest criminal family in France. Yet, one blasted samurai unknowingly continues to reject his advances.
Relationships: Implied Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 14





	What if we kissed?

**Author's Note:**

> What are summaries? Little thing for LupGoe day, ya'll. Stay safe :3

They didn’t expect an ambush so late in the afternoon. 

It was fairly early in his partnership with Goemon, and Lupin had yet to break the man open. Lupin could respect that, to some degree, as he had a litany of masks that he wore time to time – he had his disguises and his illusions and a _moderately_ unhealthy habit for emotional manipulation, chaotic and brimming with inspiration for the next big heist that usually manifested itself into a spiral of sleepless nights fueled by two or perhaps three packs of smokes. Goemon had seen him break character – had been given permission to witness the vulnerability of the Lupin heir, something only three people on this earth were bestowed. But the samurai had never returned the favor. 

Lupin was beginning to feel like he was the only one trying in this new relationship. At least Jigen looked like he was making progress with the group’s favorite cosplayer plucked straight from a Kurosawa film – the two finding time to sit near each other with their shoulders and knees barely touching, one’s breathing oddly moving in tandem with the other like a well-oiled machine. He wasn’t jealous at all, nope, and if anyone inquired, he’d say that it’s best to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. 

Because Goemon only seemed to be into something resembling a rivalry, like they were Madonna and Cher or some other bullshit. Really puts a damper on his desire to fuck the guy six ways till Sunday. 

“Boss!” Jigen shouted when a hail of bullets broke through the shack that was their temporary hideout, the gunslinger diving to the floor to pull Lupin down with him. Goemon was nowhere to be seen, and Lupin’s heart unexpectedly burst out of his chest at the thought of the samurai lying wounded and alone – he hadn’t prepared for this attack, hadn’t seen the signs that Addison _Horseface_ Reed’s gang were planning a hit on one of the most profitable heads in town. Fuck, he was in a tight spot, and Jigen was without his – wait.

“Why. The Fuck!” Lupin asked, emphasizing each word by poking Jigen in the chest, both of them huddled behind a couch littered in plaster and glass, “Don’t You. Have. A Gun?” 

Jigen grit his teeth as he slapped Lupin’s hand away, “You don’t fucking remember? Your _Fujicakes_ decided to swipe my Magnum when she stopped by earlier. I told you-“

“No, you didn’t!”

“Then who’s the asshole for ignoring me?” 

Both men’s breath stopped short as the shooting gradually came to a standstill, but Lupin and Jigen could hear the footsteps of goons as they inched closer to the shack – shoes crunching on broken glass and the occasional snap of a lighter. There was no small talk, just strictly business. 

Jigen dropped his voice down to barely a whisper, “All right, wise guy, what’s the plan? We’re without our guns, Goemon is MIA, and we have some trigger-happy shits on our front lawn.” 

Lupin stayed quiet while Jigen looked at him _so_ expectantly, the gunslinger fondling a large shard of glass that had managed to cut the skin of his hand when he dove to the ground. Is this how he was going to go, backed into a corner like a stray dog? Hell, he didn’t even get to kiss Fujiko last she was here only a few hours ago. 

His old man had been right when he said that Lupin would make a terrible thief. He wasn’t lacking in skill nor the desire for deceit, rather, his heart was his downfall. Inevitably, the people that he deemed important enough to hold a share would be dragged alongside him to a bitter end. 

“ _Heh_ , Pops is gonna cry like a baby at my funeral.”

A click sounded right next to Lupin’s ear. He braced for the shot.

Instead, the gun fell to the floor, a pair of hands still grasping the smoking revolver. Lupin jerked his head to the side to see his attacker’s head slide clean off their neck, but Jigen must have grabbed the collar of his jacket and hauled him back because the thief was too dizzy with relief to process the situation and avoid the body of the headless mercenary. 

“Wha – I’m – son of a bitch,” Lupin broke out into a fit of giggles, brain rebooting to process that fact that he was still alive. He collapsed back into Jigen’s arms, “Jig, where’s my savior? I wanna see ‘em and plant a fat one on their lips.”

Lupin’s senses were just beginning to clear from their euphoria when he noticed a hand hesitantly inch closer, slim fingers lightly resting on his forehead and a thumb tracing a minor cut above his eyebrow. It circled the scratch, dipping down to ghost over an eyelid. The hand was warm if a tad wet. 

“You’re crude, abhorrent, and amoral to society – truly a menace to my own ideals,” spoke a voice above him, calm and an anchor to his restless heartbeat. Lupin raised his head to look Goemon square in the eye, and the samurai in turn leaned further over the Frenchman – a second bloody hand joining the first to cup Lupin’s face. He appeared neither relieved nor alarmed, not angry in the slightest when Lupin ghosted a hand over the two cupping his cheeks in astonishment. Goemon had done something once thought unachievable by rendering Lupin the Third speechless. 

“You will not die today, Lupin.” 

But all good things must come to an end.

“Goemon,” a tongue darted out to wet lips that had begun to curl upwards, Lupin’s grip growing more confident as he laced the samurai’s fingers with his own. He pulled the other closer, “Once we’ve acquired another hideout, I promise you. I’m going to ride you till you’re seeing stars.”


End file.
